Grimshaw
by cassjo
Summary: A brother and sister escape after being in a lab for 2 years taken frome their home forest, and after stealing or saving in this case six unknown Pokemon inside pokeballs with strange patterns. Now with the help of two others that they helped free, the four morphs run for freedom from the scientists seeming to never see them again, or so it seems.
1. prologue

Grimshaw

prologue

My name though odd for a girl's name is Grimshaw Harkin. I am a naturally born pokemorph, we live in the cities or towns as people. natural born morphs look like everyday people while lab born morphs eyes look like their Pokemon's eye color. One thing about a natural born morphs is that one or both parts of their name means whatever type they are. My brother and I are dark type morphs, I am a shiny umbreon morph my brother a houndoom morph. My name means dark woods, Grimsley is dark meadow and Harkin is dark red. We have been in a lab since we where caught 2 years ago in our home forest and are planning on getting to the outside and try to stay out, and now our planning begins.

Present time

In this white room where I am studied by scientists in a 20 ringed ball of 10 rings going from side to side and the other 10 going up and down.

I call it a cage while they call it my room, heh what kind of room makes you always use psychic or the blue wings with black tips on the feathers from a previous experiment that backfired for my brother and I to get wings, though his wings are mostly the same the only difference is him having red wings.

"Hey! Why won't you leave already I want to at least have some time to myself, so go already!" I said.

"Is she always this rude." Said one of the newer scientists. "Umm, yes she doesn't really like people who work here." Said another scientist.

"Of course she wouldn't like it here most people here will always hurt her." Said the only female scientist that sympathized with the pale, black hair and emerald eyed girl trapped and usually unable to see because the other scientists almost always will take away her glasses, but she would always somehow get back at the scientist who did it.

"Hey, Terri have they left I'm too high up to see other people." Grimshaw said.

"Hold on I'll give you your glasses just let me stop the rings from moving for around thirty seconds." Terri said stopping the rings and throwing the glasses up to her.

"Thanks your the only scientist that understands us for one reason you're mostly kind and the second is that you're also a natural Areodactyl morph and only the morphs know this." I said.

"Yep, and glad I can help and if you're ever captured again and I'm not found out then I'll keep helping you escape." Terri said. I smiled at the only friend I could talk to.

"Oh, and Grimsley said operation dark cave is starting in twenty minutes and that we need to unlock as many leftover locked cages that I wont open." Terri said.

"Good leave at least two to three cages for us to open, the other escapees will be a distraction for me, Grim, and two or three others to escape with us." I said. Terri left for the cage room to free as many as she could.

Twenty minutes seemed to pass by for an hour instead but my soon to be release was signaled by loud explosions happening from the west side of the building where my brother was and more started up on the east side where the cages where. The door opened revealing the black hair and sapphire eyes of my brother coming in to let me out.

"Hey Grim, why aren't you tired from floating in there all the time huh?" He said.

"Sley get me out already I'm tired of being in here so hurry up!" I said.

"Alright stop yelling or someone could hear you Grim." He said. Finally the rings stopped and fell to the floor. "Finally!" I said, happy to be out and moving.

"Alright lets get some more team mates." He said running down the hall while I followed him into the east wing. Seeing only two cages locked we both went to unlock them. I took the one with a boy with red hair and Sley took the one with the lab born morph seen from the black slit which was his eye.

"Okay lets move, Grim search for valuable things before we leave which you already know what they are so take the newbies and explain what you're looking for." Grimsley said leaving to make an escape route.

"Alright were searching for our Pokemon so lets move out." I said running down the hall towards the storage room for pokeballs the other two following. Entering the large room I looked for my lab number and found mine and Grimsley's four Pokemon, I turned to leave but saw three black pokeballs one purple a royal blue one and a red one, but looking closer out of the three black pokeballs one was solid black another had two purple rings and the last one had one ring.

Knowing I could only carry six I threw the red one at the red head, and the royal blue one at the lab morph.

"Keep them their now yours." I said. An explosion happened close by meaning Sley made an exit. Running by him I threw his belt at him with the purple pokeball and the black pokeball with the one purple ring attached with his other Pokemon on it.

"Come on were going to the forest to the north of here so we need to hurry so we don't get caught by the guards since they still have those nets, which I think are stupid." I added.

"Well you can't get rid of them so stop your whining Grim." Said Grimsley.

"Huh, why can't you agree with me on this brother you know the electric nets are stupid already, so why can't you agree." I said annoyed with him because we argued about the nets a lot of the time, him saying I can't get rid of them while I say that it would be best if they never thought of the nets, but I let go of this argument because I could be happy that we were free at last.


	2. Chapter 2-introductions

Chapter 2

(Introductions)

Running through the valleys between the woods and lab was tiering since they were huge compared to normal smaller edges for most of the valleys, these outer parts were like craters instead but we kept running up for the mile was now a couple of yards length away.

"Come on just a little farther then we can rest." I said. Finally we got to the edge of the forest and all of us collapsed in the shade of an elm tree.

"Okay now that were out of there who are you." Said the redhead.

"Well now that we can make introductions I guess now would be the best time." Said Sley.

"I'm Grimshaw and this is my brother Grimsley and our last name is Harkin." I said.

"Well I'm jake Azar and Azar means fire." The redhead said.

"And I'm Cooper Ramirez, but you can call me Coop but my name is just a regular name it doesn't mean anything." The other said.

"Okay now that introductions are over lets find shelter." I said, so we all split up to find a place to stay the night. About an hour later.

"Hey, I found a cave!" Said Jake. All of us rushed over to see if he was right and saw a tunnel leading to darkness, so all of us walked in to rest for the night.

"Hey, why do you call each other half of your names?" Said Jake.

"Haven't you thought that was their nicknames." Said Coop.

"No, I thought that was like a code name so know one knew it was them." Jake said. We all stared at him blankly thinking that was ridiculous, but Jack just looked sheepish for not thinking of nicknames in the first place.

"Why don't we introduce our Pokemon then what morph we all are." Said Sley.

"Good idea!" I said, all of us taking our regular pokeballs off.

"What about the odd ones?" Asked Jake.

"Lets let them out in the morning." I said, all of us agreeing.

So all of us decided to open one ball at a time going in a circle of me Grim Jake and Coop, sending out my first Pokemon the cave flashed white.

"What! How did you get a Hydreigon, there suppose to be hard to get!" Jake said excitedly and staring in amazement.

"Grim you're next and his name is Raymen." I sad not answering Jakes question yet.

"Alright, come out Vlad." He said.

"An Arcanine must've been hard to get, since you need a Firestone to evolve it." Said Coop.

"No, I found the stone when we were in the lab early on when we could move from room to room until they found out I was letting my Growlithe out but he evolved in one of the rooms so no one knew except me my, sister, and Terri." He said.

"Alright! My turn go Lanai." Said Jake sending out a Ninetales.

"I evolved her by trading for a Firestone." He said.

"Flarese." Coop said sending out a Flygon.

"Nice." Said Sley and Coop just nodded.

"Do you just wanna send the rest of our teams out and just name them?" I said.

"Yeah, that will be easier." Said Jake, so we all agreed.

"Valdrystal, Blackshard, and Krystalle come out." I said sending out a Luxray,Weavile, and Raichu.(in the same order of names.)

"Darius, Kayla, and Zalare." Said Sley, sending out a Archeops,Espeon, and Zangoose(same order.)

"Tairix,Garell, Raik, and Sarita ." Jake sent out a Mightyena, Staraptor, Arbok, and Laparas.

"Lark, Shira, Kiara, and Gale." Coop sent out a Carmeleon, Lanturn, Gardivoir, and shiny Dragonair.

"Awesome Dragonair or Gale since that is her name." I said.

"But next is our forms, and Coop we already know you're a lab born and you probably know we're natural born but that doesn't mean any of us are weaker than the other morphs or Pokemon though that only depends on their stats and strength so whatever Pokemon you are you are just as strong as them, this is explaining it for you Coop if you didn't know already, okay?" I said.

"Okay, and thanks for the explanation." He said and I nodded for a response.

"Well I'm a shiny Umbreon morph so I have yellow eyes and blue rings instead of yellow rings and red eyes if you didn't know already." I said.

"I'm a Houndoom morph"Said Sley.

"Flareon morph" Said Jake.

"Salamence morph." Coop said.

"Well awesome morphs but lets get sleep." My brother said, so we all went to a different part of the cave and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3-Legends in the forest

Chapter 3

(Legends in the forest)

I woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning, getting up I started walking out of the cave to run in the forest since I haven't been able to run in the past 2 years.

"Sis where are you going?" My brother came up and asked.

"Running, wanna come with me?" I said. He nodded to my question, getting to the outside of the cave we stopped, looking out I saw the half moon was still visible and the land was still shrouded in the darkness of the night a good time to be running.

"Lets go!" I said taking off at a fast pace Sley still catching up after my unexpected start. Still running my body started growing smaller and sleeker but I was giving off a blue glow while changing. Once the glow vanished in the place of a human was a umbreon with blue rings. Turning around I saw mt brother come up in a red glow with black swirls dancing around in it and once his light disappeared in his place was a houndoom.

"Lets go again." I said happy to be running and not staying in one place. My rings were glowing while running back to the cave, the sun was coming up and you could hear Jake and Coop moving around showing that they were getting up.

"Okay, lets get moving again so get up." I said.

"But we haven't had breakfast yet." Said Jake.

"Oh well, you can get it when were walking it is a forest ya know." I said. Jake was grumbling about not eating for awhile now and wouldn't seem likely to stop ant time soon.

"Jake stop already! You passed five berry bushes just now and you didn't even notice them!" I said glaring at him.

"We did? I didn't see them." Jake said. So I pointed to one of the previously talked about bushes right behind him still glaring at him. Finally he saw them and went to go eat them, Sley noticed the berry's and said they were fine to eat, so we stopped and ate the berry's and got Jake to stop whining.

"Hey, I just remembered something." I said but not continuing to see if the would catch on.

"Really, you can't think of something?" I said looking at them like they needed to know this.

"Umm, find shelter?" Said Jake, I said nothing.

"Wait the Pokemon from the lab." Said Coop and I congratulated him.

"Oh and Jake try harder next time, but you can find a hiding place to release them where other people wont see them." I said patting his back showing that he can still do something. So he left to find something.

"What about this." He said once he led us all to some cliffs though we where at the bottom of one so that was the shelter but we had to be careful of the edge of another.

"Good now Sley you go first." I said. He took off his two and went to throw the purple one. I was looking at the the other side of the forest to looking for a way out without tiering our flying Pokemon out by flying really far. I could see the flash of the pokeball out of the corner of my eye and when it went away screeches rang through the air.

"Grim get down!" Coop said while grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me to the ground and behind some rocks and seeing a aura sphere hit the ground where I just was definitely showed something was wrong.

"What's attacking us!" I said over the screeching that I couldn't identify as words yet even though it is a Pokemon that is talking and normally morphs can understand them but the Pokemon was talking fast enough that none of us could understand it.

"What Pokemon is it!" I said but Coop was silent and looked scared of what was attacking us.

"Please just don't go out and attack it but look for yourself and you'll know what it is!" He said. Moving to look over the rock what I saw was amazing and dreadful at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4-everyones story

chapter 4

(Everyones story)

"What I saw was a vary angry Giratina in origin form shooting off aura spheres everywhere and it didn't look like it would stop yet.

"Uhh, what do we do about that!" I said

"Shh, it might hear you." Said Jake.

"Do we really want to open the other pokeballs now?" Jake said.

"Not really" Sley said and the rest of us said no.

"Blackshard come out." I said.

"Okay here's the plan, you go out and talk to the Giratina ans see if you can make it stop." I said.

"You are crazy, what makes you think I can talk to it!" He said.

"Because your a dark type Pokemon that wont be affected by ghost type moves." I said.

"Your a dark type too so you go out there and talk to it." he said.

"But I haven't talked to a Pokemon on the outside for years and I've never talked to a legendary before." I said

"Well I haven't either but for you I'll try, but you have to come with me." He said and I looked at him in horror.

"But it might attack me." I said.

"You're a pokemorph so you'll be fine." He said and started dragging me out into the open. We got out into the open but nothing happened, and just when I was going to say it was gone I heard Jake shriek. Looking towards the rocks I saw Jake hanging from its jaws squirming to get out.

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you." So Jake stopped.

"So why where you attacking in the first place, umm do you have a name other than Giratina." Sley asked.

"Yes I have a name it is Ritz,and I was attacking because I thought I would have to free myself from the people who originally caught me." Ritz said.

"Oh but what about the others will they attack." I said.

"Most likely they wont but let them out anyway." Ritz said so I nodded and grabbed the black pokeball with two purple rings and the black one, Jake grabbed the red one, Sley got the black one with one purple ring, and Coop got the royal blue one, and all of us got ready to let the Pokemon out. In the light of all the pokeballs opening everyone was blinded for a few seconds and when everyones vision cleared they saw standing there was a Zoroark, Zorua, Darkrai, Rayquaza, and Groudon and all of us were wondering how they got caught and what we where suppose to do with them.

"Umm, names again I guess." I said.

"Zesta, Luxur, Briar, Crusoe, Torren." They all said one after the other.(same order of names up above.)

"Well I guess we could use the rocks for shelter this time so we'll stay here for the night, would all of you be fine in your pokeballs?" I asked the legendarys and they agreed but first.

"How did you all get captured in the first place?" I asked.

"I got caught while resting in the sky pillar they did a full on attack and had multiple Pokemon attacking so I couldn't hit any of them to stop it and they got me weak enough to where the could catch me." Said Crusoe.

"We got captured when finding food by making bug Pokemon use sleep powder." said Zesta and Luxur nodded.

"I was caught because they fund me coming off full moon island on one of the only times I would leave which is a moonless night but they paralyzed me so I could not use Dark void which would have put the to sleep and then I could've had a chance to get away but they surprised me." Briar said.

"I was forced out of my cave because they flooded it and I was already injured by the water so I couldn't fight them off." Said Torren.

"I got caught because the somehow forced me to leave my world they most likely made it in by going to turn back cave trough the portal there." Ritz said.

"Do we say out story too?" Asked Coop, I nodded showing he could start first.

"I was just leaving my house at night though for living in a city it wasn't very smart, but the cornered me in an alley, tied me up and put me in a van." Said Coop.

"Grim and I fell into a pit that had wire mesh over it that was charged with electricity so if we tried to fly out as a bird Pokemon we couldn't and at the time we never had our wings like now." Sley said.

"I was pushed into a river while drinking from it and since I'm a fire type, that didn't sit well with me but by the time I could use my fire again I was already in a truck and in a cage inside it." Jake said. Now that our stories were told a little more we returned to legends and went to bed behind the rocks Blackshard keeping watch for now until his turn was done in the early morning when I would take over.


	5. Chapter5 out of the forest into the city

Chapter 5

(out of the forest into the city)

"Hey, wake up ti's your turn to watch and heres your glasses." Blackshard said handing my glasses to me after I was done rubbing my eyes.

"Thanks." I said getting up and flying to the tallest tree so I could look around the area but still keep watch of the others. Looking around all I could see was the forest but looking closer near the edge of the woods I could see lights clustered together.

"Guys get up and send out your flying Pokemon!" I yelled sending out Raymen. The other were getting up Sley sent out Darius, Jake sent out Garelle, and Coop sent out Flarese, all of them got on and I went off towards the city the others following. We stopped right outside of the city entrance all of us returning the Pokemon.

"Does anyone know how to find food in the city?" I asked.

"Go to a restaurant or café." Said Coop.

"Does it look like the three of us have any money?" I asked stating that the three of us had never went into a city before.

"Okay then, lets just look around then." Coop said, so we all entered through the tunnel and into the city. The building were about as tall as ht trees in our forest but our trees were still bigger, we walked around looking in shops and other stores for the rest of the day. Looking behind me I saw 10 men waring dark clothes, tapping my brother I tapped my chin three times and made my head face the sky meaning 'heads up', so he looked back and saw the men following us and understood. He then made circling motions with his hands and showed his fingers going back together saying 'the two of us split up and regroup to surprise them when they catch up with Jake and Coop', so I went right and Sley went left when none of the men were looking of course looking up ahead the two boys where heading to a dead end but we could use this to our advantage.

"Briar, Valdrystal." I said sending them out.

"Valdrystal you shock them with thunderbolt and Briar use your dark void oh and I'm going to send out Krystalle to catch any runners." I said at the same time sending out Krystalle. Telepathically I said to my brother.

_'Send out Kayla and Zalare' 'Okay' _My brother said. We both stopped at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Kayla, Valdrystal, and Krystalle thunderbolt first then Briar dark void on anyone who isn't paralyzed and if that doesn't work Kayla, Krystalle, and Zalare will catch the others." I said, stepping up front the three used thunderbolt and the men all dropped squirming, Briar used dark void and they squirmed even more and were whimpering.

"Ha,ha thats what you get for trying to corner people and attack them, oh and why are they whimpering?" I asked.

"Dark void causes the ones who are attacked by this move to have nightmares and with my ability bad dreams it would be even worse but I am holding my ability back for the people in the nearby houses." Briar said.

"Okay now common you two." I said retuning Valdrystal and Briar while my brother returned Zalare.

"Does this mean we send out one of our Pokemon for extra protection?" Asked Coop, I nodded, saying that if he wanted to he could, so Coop and Jake sent out Lark and Tairix, so then we headed to the other gate leading to the hills on the other side where we made shelter by some trees while Lark made a fire and Tairix would watch this night and Jake would stay up for the morning.


	6. Chapter 6-Looking for the region

Chapter 6

(Looking for the region)

"Grimsley! Unbury me now or else!" I yelled while trying to get out of the dirt piled on top of me that was heavy and hard to get off.

"Ha,ha, bet you cant get out of there very fast now to get me can you!" He said still laughing.

"Kayla, Krystalle get him!" I said to my raichu and even though Kayla was his espeon she would always go to my side when my brother was picking on me.

"Jake why did you let him do this, and I'll get you too." Jake who was laughing with Coop just now ran up to hide in the tree.

"Krystalle get Jake!" I said and she went after him pushing him out of the tree still knowing he wouldn't get a serious injury if he hit the ground but he could also turn into a bird Pokemon but Krystalle could still hit him with an electric attack. Kayla was using psychic on my brother so he was g in the air unable to get on the ground, and while this was happening I finally got out of the pile of dirt and tackled my brother to the ground Kayla releasing her psychic hold and we all laughed for a few minutes until our sides hurt then we rested for a while.

"That was fun" Said Jake after we all got up and were walking down the trail to the next town.

"Do any of you know what region we're in." Coop asked but all of us stared blankly none of us knowing what he meant.

"The continent that we're on, this whole giant island called a continent." He said but we still didn't know what he meant.

"Oh you mean the whole place right." Said Sley and Coop nodded.

"I overheard you say you needed to know what region this was." Said an unknown voice.

"Come out already." Sley said staring at the bushes to our right and out came a Houndour.

"We could tell you but we would need to meet at a later time and my pack would rather have one of you and we decided it would be you." He said pointing at Sley so he nodded and said that would be fine.

"You can find us at the clump of trees over to the west." He said. The houndour left so we went to get the berry's on our bags and ate for the time being. When the time came for Sley to leave we all followed him just in case something happened though we were going to be on the outside of the forest and he would be on the inside at the middle of the forest, so we waited.

I was going through the forest to reach the houndour in the middle, reaching a small cliff I guessed this was the area he was talking about so I morphed and jumped down but before I touched the ground I was tackled hard to the ground and was pinned by two houndour snarling, being forced no my side I could feel the pain in my side was most likely a broken rib.

"We knew you were a houndoom because we could smell it." Said the original houndour from before looking behind him I could see three female houndour all their eyes showed that they wanted me to help them but they looked scared of the male houndour around me, guessing that the males were horrible to the females I knew I would defend them even if they weren't family or friends.

"Get off and actually fight me!" I said trying to get them off so I could signal the others.

"Fine you want a fight you've got one." The leader said and the others got off preparing to howl I took a deep breath and bayed loud enough so the others could hear.

"What was that suppose to be you didn't even do anything." He said and signaled the others who started circling me and nipping my heels, turning on one I used a crunch on him and felt the bone snap under my jaws and he didn't get up, I felt bad about it but knew he would still go at me with all he had until they couldn't move anymore all of the males would do this just to kill me and I had to save the others, facing the other one I didn't notice the leader come up behind me. He jumped on my back and bit into the back of my neck digging his claws into my back I tried to buck him off but couldn't because the other one jumped on me, suddenly both of their weight disappeared and looking up a salamence was holding one that was not moving and the leader was cornered by a flareon.

"Thanks." I said looking for my sister but didn't see her, I was going to ask were she was when.

"Hey, he disappeared." Jake said. Looking around I didn't see him but heard a yelp and looked towards the females and saw the leader holding a houndour that looked like it hatched just a day ago so it was small and defenseless.

"Now thats just low." Said Jake, I agreed. Suddenly a black blur sped past the houndour leader and the pup was gone from his jaws and a few feet away my sister was handing it to its mother and she was thankful turning back to the houndour I saw Coop was finishing things so I went to the other houndour left from the pack and near them I saw four puppies.

"Thank you." One of the mothers said.

"Your welcome, and why did they attack me anyway?" I asked.

"They did that because our original pack was destroyed by a group of houndoom so they said they would attack ant houndoom they could find but for the time after the attack we were treated like dirt." Another said.

"I have a question can we stay with you and the others with you so we could still have someone other than ourselves to protect and raise our pups?" One asked.

"Yes you can, so what are all of your names?" I asked.

"I'm Crick, shes Formosa, and Shriven and the pups names are Maverick, Wayne, Gretel and Marybelle, oh and the region is Kanto." Said Crick.

The pups were carried in a box strapped to a harness that was on my back so I stayed in my Pokemon form and the other morphs were human while Crick, Shriven and Formosa were in a circle protecting me and the pups then we camped in some bushes the pups were being fed and in a week they would be fully grown and I would be their adopted father the others would also be considered family to them too.


	7. Chapter 7-Growing pups

Chapter 7

(growing pups)

"Daddy,daddy, daddy!" All of the pups were calling Sley to come play when he was trying to find Wayne who was hiding in a hole.

"Daddy come play or we'll tackle you!" Said Maverick and the others started to run and jumped on my brother who rolled on his back and was saying that they got him and Wayne came out of the hole and was joining in with the others, the pups were now as big as the metal box part of a mail box and were slowly growing bigger until they would at least fit in a wagon, but they would grow fast over night and they could now eat solid foods since it was the middle of the week and would they be fully grown in two more days, they also are learning fire and dark type moves quickly with the help of their moms, Zesta, Luxur and Jake who would teach them dark and fire type moves.

"Oof, hey thats my ear." I said while looking at Gretel while she was chewing on my ear since I was an umbreon at the time, seeing that coop was a salamence and acting as a slide for them I started running towards him.

"Gretel catch me if you can." I said and she yipped happily and chased me in a game of tag, the others joining and we were still using Coop as a slide and he didn't mind us running on him.

Looking in the distance I saw thunder clouds approaching, turning towards the hole from before I said.

"Whoever can make the hole bigger first wins!" So the pups and I started making the hole big enough to fit seven houndour, and three eevee and last the storm without flooding.

It took a full day before the storm stopped and it was safe to leave the hole, we turned to our regular Pokemon forms and so we went towards a nearby forest to look for food but we stayed as a group just in case.

We hadn't found a thing yet and were walking one of the paths back to our hole when Maverick noticed a strange amount of piled berry's and we were all deciding to leave or take them when Jake who was a ways behind us came running up and not stopping shouting.

"Food, food!"

"Jake no, don't!" We all shouted for him to stop but it was too late, Jake had already landed at the pile and stepped on a piece of ground that sunk down a little and a net sprang up were he was just standing hanging from a tree branch.

"All of you run to the hole we'll find you later and if we don't come back one of us will use telepathy to tell you if you need to come or not and were we think we are!" Sley said, so they ran leaving Jake, me, Sley, and Coop left to try and get out of this. I ran and jumped on the net to try and cut it but another net came at me from some bushes and someone said.

"You missed it!" People appeared all around us holding nets and pokeballs pointing them at us. In all there were 5 people surrounding us, two of them let their pokemon out, one was a Rhyperior the other a Venomoth.

"You take the bug I'll take the rock." I said preparing to go against something bigger than me.

"Now!" I said jumping up and on its head while still avoiding the hands trying to yank me off and my brother was using fire attacks against his opponent but would avoid the venomoth by using faint attack.

I used sunny day to boost I was going to use and it would boost my Sley and Jakes fire attacks, but before I would use it I used wish so if I got hit in the next attack I would be healed but not fully just half way.

Jumping off the ryperiors head I positioned myself near the edge of the clearing and started gathering energy into a yellow ball in front of my mouth, the poachers by Jake who were getting burned by his fire attacks stopped what they were doing started yelling at each other grabbed the net and ran behind some trees.

Finally my hyper beam was ready to fire and pointing it towards the ryperior who was charging at me, then I released it and a yellow beam struck it and ti collapsed were it stood now fainted but not dead though it obviously wouldn't like me later.

Before I could move to help Sley and get rid of the venomoth I heard a pop and something went by and hit my brother and another pop was heard then something went into my side.

Looking for something that I couldn't see I tried to get the thing out but I was growing slower with each second and before I fell on the ground I turned to see coop tied to the ground in a net and my brother not moving then everything faded.


	8. Chapter 8-Court Doust

Chapter 8

(Court Doust)

I woke up in a cage that had three solid steel walls and one barred door, trying to stand up I fell back down wen the cage bounced and shook roughly and looking outside I could see that we were moving and I was on top of another cage. I put my against the bars trying to see out of them but I could only see the cages to the left, right,top and bottom of my cage.

"Hey Grimshaw, Grimsley are you awake yet?" Looking back through the bars towards the right cage I could faintly see the red fur of Jake.

"Jake I think were both up since I just heard Grim shuffle around plus falling on the floor" I heard my brother below me and could see him coming to the front of his cage too.

"Do any of you know were we're going?" Said a faint female voice to my left.

"Quiet they could be spies from the poachers to try to be nice to us then betray us in the end at the arena." A male voice said from above me.

"We wouldn't do that we were caught by people when someonehad to run up and eat berry's when we were deciding what to do with them." He said pointedly towards Jake.

"What I thought you guys found some and that you piled them up to carry easier, I didn't think people would be there." He said, but I wasn't going to listen because it already happened though I would yell at him later for it right now I was thinking of something else.

"What pokemon are you if you don't mind me asking?" I said.

"Well I'm a Kirlia and he's a Gallade though I think he would be fine with you now since he knows you story and that your not lying, right Ephraim and my name is Abia."(Aviyah is how to say it) Abia said.

"Wait Sley why don't we use faint attack to get to the outside of the cage." I said.

"Can't even if you can teleport the cages they have neutralizes any attack that lets you get out of the cage, so the only way out is the key or to physically destroy the cage." Said Ephraim.

"Then can we have pokemon attack it from the outside?" I asked.

"No thy have sensors to see if anything is in here." Abia said.

"Oh we could've used a space distortion trick that we learned to store things like all of our pokeballs that are in a space pocket, we could've let one out and we would be free, since morphs can do this." I said.

"What we can do that Coop and I have never heard of that before, how do you do it." Jake asked.

"We learned it from Ritz talking about the other legends mainly about Palkia and Dialga, so we learned spacial tricks and how to use antimatter as attacks we also learned about how to use time but we won't use ti unless we need to freeze it because we wont change the time line or anything so we only freeze it." I said indicating we had multiple pokemon with us thy just weren't on our belt.

"How do you transfer them?" Said Coop.

"Think of a bubble and all of your pokemon go into it and when you want to get them out think of pulling them out and them being in your hand, and if the release themselves in the pocket then they come out were ever you are." Sley said and both Coop and Jake cheered suddenly and said they both made one of their pokeballs appear before them and returned them to their pockets.

"Hey we can have the houndours with us safely so they can be with us but not out in the open, say if we put them in a place were all of them could walk around but can have a portal to see us or get to us or wherever they want to go but they will be some were else in the world like a pasture by the ocean and can have a pond for water types." So we all agreed that we would make one when we got out.

"Can we come with you if you get out?" Said Abia.

"Yes that would be fine." I said and the others said yes too.

The rest of the ride was silent other than the occasional bump on the road but it became dusk soon and it was slowly getting darker. We soon came on a gravel road and a mile or so later we started to slow down. I heard the front doors open and slam shut showing that we arrived at our final spot.

"Tranquilize them so the don't know how to get out." One said to the closest man to us and I got ready to bite him if the need arose but I couldn't do that because something looped around my neck so I couldn't bite him.

_'There called catch poles they make it to were you can't run away or attack the men, I've seen them before my brother is explaining this to your friends and your own brother now using telepathy like me.'_ Said Abia so I knew I couldn't avoid the men and was forced to be poked with a needle again and went to sleep forcibly for the second time on the day but before I went out fully I asked something from Ephraim.

_'What were you talking about before with an arena, what is this place called?'_ And though his answer was faint he said.

_'It's an arena were pokemon fight and if one loses they are sold off and if the new owner ' like them then they are disposed of it's a place no one wants to end up fighting at were you are either sold and trained by your new owner, killed by your new owner or are killed by your opponent fighting if they are not as kind as others in the arena, because some will spare you others will not.' _He said all of this before I went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9-the arena

Chapter 9

(The arena)

Once again I woke up but it was dark though I could see just fine since my eye could see in the dark just like any dark types could, looking through the bars again I could see row upon row upon row of cages and hearing the whimpers, crying, moaning, and growling didn't help with the coldness of the place and knowing tomorrow would probably have yelling from the ones who were asleep would make it worse but for now I had to think of a way to get out of this mess and get rid of the building holding everyone so they could get out also, but a little later I knew that morning was coming soon, and that it would be best to sleep and be awake in the day and plan out more with the others.

The next day I was right about the yelling, it was loud mostly because everyone was yelling except for a few, I looked for any water or food in the cage but there was none but what I did find was a shackle on my leg attached to the floor in the right corner of the cage and I couldn't get it off without a key probably because it was attack proof most likely but you could probably destroy it if you had enough attack power like a solar beam or hyper beam or if I was an Aron because they loved to eat metal but that would give away that I was a morph unless the scientists came then we would be in trouble.

"Hey Spheal do you know how this place works and why is everyone yelling?" I asked one of the pokemon that was yelling.

"We are yelling because most of the humans here wear ear buds that translates our language to theres but of course only the people who work here knows about the buds no other humans know about them, and how this place works is that you get fed and watered twice a day sometimes not even that depending on your behavior and if they call you to the arena then you fight, and if you win you get tougher opponents until your strong enough to not be beat, and normally your fights depend on the people who come here because they vote on whoever will fight next if they want you to fight five times then you will fight five times but that is the limit for the day, if they vote for you over five then you go the next day but its hard to beat everyone here so you better have good skills to live here." And with that he started yelling again.

I told the others what the spheal said but before I could start talking about the portal and a way to get out a man with a ear piece came up to our cages and we all stopped talking.

"All of you will battle today some more than others so be prepared." He said, walking towards other cages talking to the other pokemon.

"Who do you think will go first?" Jake asked.

"I think it will be Grimshaw since you did a hyper beam instead of a weaker attack." Said Sley, I sighed since my brother was right but I had to get the upper hand somehow and not lose when we were on the outside in the forest instead of being in cages like now.

"It's okay we can still get out of the cages." Said Abia.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Kirlia and its evolutions can read the emotions of others close to them in friendship." Ephraim said.

"You mean like how my gardevoir knows when I'm sad or worried and will protect me at any cost." Said Jake, Ephraim nodded.

Another guard came up and said to me that I was first to battle and unlocked my cage and shackle so I could get out.

_'Spread the escape plan to others who will battle you so they can tell others who lost that we will try to get out but if some are sold or gone before that time then we can't get them because they will not be here anymore but spread the word of escape to your opponents.'_ I said to the others while walking with the guard toward the arena.

Going near the arena I could hear people and shouting getting louder and louder but I was going to ignore it and get back to the others, walking through the hallway I stepped onto a field with a pond nearby and looking to the sides I could see it was one of the adjustable fields that can swap to any type of surroundings you wanted.

"Welcome to Court Doust arena!" The announcer said, it was coming from some were in the corner of the arena and I could see a wooden box in a corner above some of the crowd.

"Now start!" He said, but I couldn't find my opponent on the land portion so I went near the water but not too close trying to find something but couldn't, getting ready to go back to my spot earlier I was hit by a water pulse being thrown up into the air and landing on my back, rolling onto my stomach I saw a buizel coming out of the water getting ready to use an ice beam.

"Wait I have-." but he fired and I just dodged it in time.

"To tell you something." He fired another ice beam and this time it hit my back and some of it solidified on my back so I couldn't move because I was half way frozen solid but my ability synchronize kicked in and he was frozen also so we could either use long range attacks or unfreeze ourselves somehow and he tried to get the ice off.

"Wait, what's your name so I can tell others about you." I said.

"Why, what do you need me for?" He asked.

"One thing is that my friends and my brother are telling their opponents that we are trying to make an escape plan and are trying to free as many as we can so we're spreading it to everyone we can and since I'm the first battler I need you to lose and tell the other pokemon who lost that we're trying to make an escape and you're going to have to be the leader but for now we need to still battle so will you lose on purpose?" I asked and he grinned and nodded firing a water gun at me an so I fired a shadow ball and then used dark pulse at him, and it hit hard enough that he slid and then I used psychic and lifted him up and threw him so we could stop as soon as we could and after being hit so many times he couldn't get up so the guards came and picked him up to take him away but before he left he said.

"My name is Vincent." Then they left, heading out with another guard I was put back and shackled in my cage and I told the others to tell their opponents to see Vincent if they will listen and not kill you.

"How about we make that portal now." My brother said and I agreed so we both decided on a field by the ocean with a lake nearby and we started making a hole appear with the image of the place showing through it and when it was done we made it invisible so no one except people we trusted could see it if they wanted to,more guards came up and one at a time the others went and battled but all came back luckily and while one was gone the rest of us would spread it to the nearby pokemon and they would spread it to others but not to the ones that would tell the humans.

"It's your turn to battle again." Said a guard to me.

"Wait how many times?" I asked

"It seems the crowd likes you so you'll be going four more times but you'll have a small break between each opponent." Saying that he let me out and we left to battle, going onto the field it was a rocky area this time and looking forwards I could see why because my opponent, a Kabutops would have the advantage since it was a rock type.

"Did you hear the plan yet and will you hear me out to see what it is, but we still need to make it look like a battle." I said so he rushed forward trying to hit me with slash but I kept jumping over then and using quick attack.

"We're going to escape will you join?" The shocked look on his face showed that he thought it would fail and he paused but luckily I tackled him so it looked like I had stunned him for a few seconds and now he started using night slash, at first I thought he wouldn't come but then he said.

"Yes I will join you who will I meet to talk about this?" So I told him to go to Vincent the buizel and he lost after I used dig which was super effective and he fainted but he said he would talk to Vincent and tell him.

The break that was promised was more like a few seconds instead of five minutes but I had to go back in and this tome the field was a field with a river again so I thought it was a water type again but instead a Jolteon was standing in the middle sparks rolling off its body and falling to the ground but before I could tell him what we were doing I had to avoid his thunderbolt coming at me so instead of talking right now I would have to get him exhausted so I went and used dig that is super effective, getting under him I dug a small hole and I could see that he was above me so I used the move snarl which didn't do much but he collapsed to the ground covering his ears because it was so loud it sounded like I was yelling so then I sprang up out of the ground and made him faint so now that his hearing was back I said.

"Find a buizel named Vincent." He looked like he had a question but was taken away before he could say it.

I rested again but was still tired and soon I was called back in, coming back the field was now a forest and I could hear wings and knew something was there but couldn't see it, but before I could move forward something slammed into my side and while it passed me I could see a blur of light green but it disappeared again.

"Can we talk or do I have to make you faint first?" I asked trying to see if it would come out, but instead I got a sharp pain in my side and looking at it I saw it was from a slash so I decided to go on the defensive but I could still attack while using defense so I filled my lungs with air and using another sound based move I used echoed voice which if I used it from now on it would increase until it hit maximum level and then it would still hit every turn used at maximum and not decrease in power.

Using the attack it went all around the arena and I kept using it over and over until I heard something thump on the ground to my left but before I went to it I used moonlight and healed myself the cut on my side disappearing, walking towards the sound I could see a Scyther on the ground but he was defeated and would need to be carried out.

"Find Vincent a buizel and he will tell you the plan okay." He nodded the same look on his face as the jolteon but agreed and was carried out so I had to leave the arena again but this time I used moonlight to heal myself fully for the next battle but this time I got a longer waiting period of twenty minutes.

Going into the field again for the last time today it was now a pool of water with giant lily pads floating on top, jumping on one I could see something swimming that was the same blue as the water and had three red scales that were pointed going in a line on its back and one on its tail with a slim oval on either side of the three scales but I couldn't identify it because of the water but the pokemon jumped out of the water trying to use an ice fang attack but it missed because I moved in time to miss the Totodiles attack.

"Can we talk but still pretend to battle?" I asked and the Totodile and she nodded but went and used a dragon claw but was slower than before and I went and used dark pulses but she kept moving and so it made large splashes in the water.

"For one what's your name?" I asked

"Yale." She said.

"Were trying to escape if you want to join go to a buizel named Vincent but you'll have to lose to me." I said.

"I'll lose gladly and I'll join but do you want me to tell Nanook a Typhlosion who is a friend of mine who lost a few days earlier?" I nodded and finished the battle with a iron tail, and was led out back to my cage, when I got back I told the others how my battles went and they said theirs got opponents to join as well and so we went to sleep for the night and this time I could sleep the whole night because of the battles from today.


	10. Chapter 10-King of the arena

Chapter 10

(King of the arena)

The five row battles went on for two weeks and it was every day of the week none stop so I was tired for the time after the last battle today but I used wish or moonlight to heal myself so it wasn't that bad but a few hours later a guard came up.

"This will be your last battle for today so come with me." He said and I got out.

"But this is over five you never put the others over five!" Said Coop.

"This will be her last battle for today if she wins." He said starting to leave so I had to follow him.

This time something felt different than normal battles like there was more energy from the people than before so something was obviously up but I couldn't think of what it was.

Going into the arena the field was different than the other battles too because the field was a forest and a cave system but I didn't know why it was a mix.

"This battle will be a special one today because no other pokemon has gotten to this high of level before, but today our rookie we got three weeks ago has just gotten to the highest point in the battles other than beating the king and today we will see who will win in the strength of the field and smarts so now let the battle start!" The announcer said this and the crowd got even louder and from what he said I would be battling the champion of this place so I knew I had to win this and not talk so I waited.

Out of one of the caves came out a Purrloin standing on its back legs but got on all fours and went into a attack position and I went into one too ready to spring andused quick attack and hit him in the side were he used a sucker punch on me and I was slammed into the ground hard bu I got up and used the natural defense of umbreons by spraying toxins from my pores where normally sweat would come out but since I was in a battle I made toxins instead and once it hit the purrloin he was imedeatly poisend and badly at that so whenever he attacked the poison would take effect.

Going towards the tunnels I was hit by a seed bomb.

"How can you use a grass type move, you're a dark type!" I said.

"Because I can use some grass and poison type moves like how you can use some psychic and a lot of normal type moves." He said straining to still stand on the tree branch he was on, showing that the poison was taking effect quickly, I fired off a dark pulse and it hit the purrloin falling out of the tree and hitting the ground hard but then he used night slash pinning me to the ground on my back but I got him off by using payback which was stronger because the purrloin attacked first and now he could only stand on all fours and the battle was taking a toll on me because of the battles from earlier today and we both knew both of us were about to collapse because we both were going all out and using full power showing that he was a strong opponent because my brother and I would beat even the most powerful of trainers who would pass by our forest on the way to their strongest battling competition were they would compete to be the champion of the region.

I powered up an iron tail and so did the purrloin both of us ran at each other I jumped and faced my tail towards him and he swung his tail with the scythe like appendage on the end towards me and when they hit both of us were sent flying into a tree, it was hard to get up but I would use one last attack before I ran out of energy so I prepared a giga impact, it would take the rest of my energy but using it would most likely make both of us faint and I would try to be the last one standing, and the purrloin was doing the same, the poison only allowing him one last attack also and that attack seemed to be another sucker punch, now that both our attacks were ready we charged at each other my head going into him and his paw hitting me.

We reached each other between a few trees the attacks slamming into each other sending shock waves out and bending the trees around us, the shock waves also sent us in opposite directions and both of us hit the ground, I was on my back and rolled on my belly but even that was hard to do but I was starting to stand halfway up, but the purrloin was having a hard time sitting up and was trying to stand on his back legs but both of us couldn't hold our weight up and collapsed back to the ground but I didn't see who hit first because I had fainted before hitting.


	11. Chapter 11-Finn

Chapter 11

(Finn)

Getting up I found I was on a red pillow and the room I was in had black carpet and more pillows but know one was here other than me, or at least it seemed that way.

"Ah, so you're up." The purrloin from before came in closing the door after him and brought over a food and water bowl.

"Were are we?" I asked.

"We are at the sectioned off side of the building where no other captured pokemon besides us can go, so basically it's a gilded cage, and even though you didn't ask my name if Finn." He said.

"So I can't go see the others, I'm stuck here." I said.

"Yep, but sneaking out isn't that hard of you know how to bait the guards." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Glad to show you, now watch and learn this so you can get out too." He said going out through a flap on the door that I didn't see earlier, both of us went out and nearby was a guard, he signaled for me to stay and he went up with a mischievous smile but then made it look like it was sad, going in front of the guard his ears were down by his head, paws together in front of his belly and his tail was wrapped around his legs so he made himself seem vulnerable and scared when he wasn't.

"Excuse me." He said and the guard looked down at him.

"I don't remember were the kitchen was, can you please tell me?" Finn said and the guard told him having an understanding look on his face, and so Finn said his thanks and went towards the kitchen but came back around a corner and went into the room and I followed him.

"The look of understanding was because this half of the building is large because the guards sleep here, but it's sot funny to see their faces when I put the act on, and I'm not saying to lie to everyone just that it's funny to use this trick on the bad people because one thing is that I trick the cruel people here because they are heartless but I don't normally do it to the nice people who come here but if I need to get certain items that are off limits then I'll do it." Finn said.

"But it's your turn either try to look cute or sad, but what will you try to get?" He asked.

"A map of the area." I said, so he taught me a sad look first then embarrassed and pleading so I decided on pleading, going out again Finn pointed me to a guy who ran the charts for capture areas and this area was first so it isn't used much any more so he might give up one or two maps at least, so going up to him I hung my ears and tail down and made my eyes go a little wider, and going up to him I sat down and curled my tail to the right side of my body so it wrapped around my hind and front leg.

"Sir, can I please have a map of the area because I like to study the land formations." I asked and when he looked down and saw me, it looked like he was trying to decide weather or not to give it up but he decided soon after.

"Okay, but don't tell I gave you the maps or else I'll get fired." He said, going back to Finn I was smiling because it worked.

"Do you know were a printer is so we can copy this?" I asked and he said yes so I followed him again but studied the layout of the place, and soon we stopped at a door but Finn jumped up and used his tail to open the door and once it was open we started the copier and it scanned the maps and once done we took new maps and Finn went up to one of the guards who would sell the losing pokemon and told him to please put the maps, though they were folded to look like paper, to be sent to cage number 927 so one of the guards there could get it, so the guard left to put it in the cage.

"So what do you want with the maps?" He asked.

"I didn't tell you this in the battles like the others but we're trying to get as many out as possible, so do you want to come and help since we have better access to get the things we need to escape." I asked and he smiled and said.

"Absolutely." So he went on a task of getting the buildings layout while I studied the maps, and when he came back we studied the layout and of course this paper was also printed and sent to another cage so we wouldn't get caught with having them when asked about it because I would hide our maps in the pocket, I also told Finn about being a morph and he said that was awesome and so we studied how to get out for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12-Finding everyone

Chapter 12

(Finding everyone)

I was heading out of the room but I stopped mid step when I saw scientists from the lab a little farther down the hall.

"No I jinxed myself why did I have to think they wouldn't come here!" Finn came over and asked what was wrong and I told him about the lab and the scientists, but then I just remembered something.

"Zesta help." I said sending Zesta out.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"The scientists are here can you hide the door?" I asked.

"Yes I can use my illusion ability but if I'm attacked then it will disappear." She said, and the door on the outside now looked like the wall and the people passed by without noticing.

"We need to leave now, I'll tell my brother." Finn and Zesta nodded, so I told my brother to open all of the cages and tell it was time to go.

"Okay lets go to the pokemon that are being sold we'll meet Vincent there." I said also telling Vincent to release everyone.

"Finn you find my brother he's a houndoom and he will be with a flareon,salamence, kirlia, and gallade so find them and lead them out and tell him to let out Luxur so he can cover them, Zesta you'll cover my group." I said and we separated, heading down towards the right hallway I turned left, right, then left again and after a few more turns I found the door to the pokemon who were being sold and Zesta opened the door for me and in front of us was a large group of pokemon with Vincent and Yale in front the kabutops and scyther who after talking to Vincent found out their names were Cracker(scyther), Xair,(kabutops)and Brack(jolteon)with Nanook the typhlosion ordering the others to follow in a group keeping the young and weak in the middle.

We all left the room with me leading since I knew the way out and Zesta making us look like the floor and walls, but if we saw people we ran faster so they wouldn't run into us, running through more hallways we finally saw the door leading out but it was blocked by a large group of guards.

"Can anyone put them too sleep." I said sending Briar out to help after informing him on the situation so he went to the left side and a Noctowl went to the right, both using hypnosis to put them to sleep and I returned Briar for the moment, and all of us went out the doors and to the outside and half of the group was starting to run ahead.

"Wait stay behind me we don't know whats ahead yet!" I said and they stopped seeing that I was right so they came back and I went and ran ahead to see if any traps were out here but thought better of it and sent out Valdrystal and told him to help since luxrays had ex-ray vision and could see through things so he searched all of the grounds ahead and around us but didn't see anything so I called everyone over and had Valdrystal in front leading us witch ever way I told him to go and soon I saw a red lizard wit a flame on his tail.

"Lark where are the others?" I asked.

"They told me to show you were they are so follow me." And so we did and awhile later after hours of running we could stop because we reached the other group and also it was becoming dark, and we still had the problem of a large group but then remembered the portal and had the others help explain it to everyone.

"Okay so now that you all get it go in it and stay there unless you want to help us if we need it or if we call for you to help us is that alright with you?" I said to all of the pokemon around us and they all said yes and none said no, so once we opened the portal everyone started going in and a few hours later everyone except Finn, Yale, Nanook, Vincent, Cracker, Brack, Abia, Ephraim and Xair were still out on this side.

"You aren't going?" I asked.

"Nope we all agreed to stay with you." Said Vincent.

"Alright but you'll have to be outside of a pokeball unless we have some of our pokemon go with the others to the other side so will that be fine with you?" I asked and they nodded so we chose who would be with who and see if they wanted to be with who picked them.

"I will choose Finn, Yale, Ephraim, and Vincent." I said and they said yes.

"I will have Nanook, Abia, and Brack." Sley said they also said yes.

"Xair." Said Jake and Xair agreed.

"I will have Cracker, and Brack then." Said Coop and they agreed.

"I'll be on your head." Finn said already jumping up on my head.

"Yale I can carry you then." I said and picked her up.

The others looked fine to be walking and Finn and Yale were fine being carried so we all started walking back to the point were the others were.


	13. Chapter 13-New weapon

Chapter 13

(New weapon)

It took three days to get to the houndours and then we had to ask them something.

"For one thing it's good that you four got bigger and would it be okay if you all would keep order in the pasture were all of the new arrivals went?" I asked.

"Yes that would be fine, are the rest of you okay with that?" Said Shriven and the others said yes, so they went to keep order in the pasture as we are now calling the area behind the portal.

Walking for hours was getting boring and I was going to ask if we could rest but looking ahead I saw I didn't need to ask because a fast food place was ahead and we could eat, reaching the place I saw a store was nearby and after I put Yale down and Finn got off my head I teleported some money from a space Terri had set up so I could use it when needed.

"Grimshaw! You said you didn't have money!" Jake said.

"Um, technically it's Terri's she just said I could use some if needed." I said and he just started mumbling about how we said we didn't have any before and how could I not remember about this.

Leaving them with Yale and Finn following I went into the store and bought a blue backpack so I could have Yale be in it instead, going back I could see everyone handing food to each other so I made some of my stash come out and handed it to Finn, Yale, Ephraim, and Vincent so they could eat too.

Once we were all done we got ready to grab our things but before putting Yale into the bag I heard a snap from a twig and stopped staring at were I heard it come from.

"Finn, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go normally that means somethings up, and I'll watch the sides you can do the front." he said.

"I can look in the back." Said Yale after I put her in the bag, looking away and turning around Ephraim and Abia were looking at me and I nodded because they were sensing my worried feeling.

_'We have trouble if Yale says anything run.'_ I said to everyone so they knew what to do, so we started to walk towards the nearby cars and Finn moved to my bag so he could have a good place to stay safe and I let him get in with Yale so I could protect them.

"Duck!" She said and I hit the ground and everyone else except Ephraim and Vincent ran.

"You were supposed to run now go!" I said once they helped me up and we all ran for the cars and I could keep up well with the two but a car was coming up and I jumped it putting my hands on the roof and swinging my feet forwards and while swinging something green hit my arm and it went numb so instead of landing my arm gave out and I fell forwards onto my side and then hitting the ground on my stomach because my body continued moving instead of stopping and without my right arm it was difficult to get up but I managed and started running and jumping over the cars and soon the attack stopped once we got out of range, so now we were close to another town but still in the middle of nowhere.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Sley said.

"They put my arm to sleep! How can you say thats not so bad!" I said to my brother and everyone else agreed that it was bad because Jake was limping because his leg was also unable to support him like my arm, and Coop had a leg and arm that couldn't be used and Cracker had to support him, but other than that everyone was fine and none were injured.

We walked a little farther and found a formation of rocks where we rested for the night and after two hours we could use whatever limb that was paralyzed from before without a problem and once again we would take shifts as lookout for the morning and night, and the one who would take first shift would be Sley as a houndoom because he volunteered for saying it wasn't bad earlier though some of us had voted for him, mainly me, Jake, and Coop because we were the ones hit and so for the night the rocks were our shelter and we stayed hidden with no one coming up anywhere for the night and Coop took the morning shift and was allowed to rest when the people got up then we would all leave once everyone was ready to go for the day and after breakfast.


	14. Chapter 14-unlikely someone

Chapter 14

(Unlikely someone)

We were walking nonstop just in case the people from before were following us so we would not take lunch breaks sitting down and instead we ate while walking and still even now we weren't taking a break.

"How long do we have to walk." I asked.

"Just a little farther then we can rest." Said my brother.

It took awhile but we got to the stream that was out rest spot and all of us sat down and took food out for everyone with us and spread them out equally, we already have canteens with water but would need to fill them so doing the same with the water we had Coop go to the stream to fill them but noticed the water was the same green as the jelly stuff from before.

"Coop move!" I said jumping down from the higher bank I was on and pulling him towards me, away from the water that was now rising up and trying to follow us up the bank.

"Tell the others to move again." I said and he went farther up to tell them.

I was going to turn back towards the water bur stopped when I saw Vincent coming down the bank towards me.

"Go back up there now!" I said.

"No I'll help." He said, before we could face the water the jelly was coming at us and we jumped in opposite directions from each other.

"Up!" I said starting to climb but I heard a yelp behind me and turning back, I could see Vincent being pulled in by the jelly and after being fully inside it he stopped moving after a few seconds, running towards a rock facing the jelly holding Vincent I jumped off and was quickly above it and sticking my legs out towards it I hit but instead of it being soft it was solid and I just bounced off and onto the ground.

"Umm, do I really have to do what I'm thinking." I said hanging my head, but lifted it up soon after and put my hand on the jelly and felt it go numb and the jelly started climbing up my arm.

"Wait no, get off!" I said trying to pull my arm away but it went solid and I thought of kicking it but that would either get my foot stuck or I wouldn't be able to walk on it.

"Grovyle quick attack then leaf blade!" Someone said and suddenly a grovyle was beside me and the two leaves on its arms were glowing a bright white, and sticking its arm into the jelly he made his arm move through it and once his arm sliced it in half the jelly fell to the ground in a pool and stayed on the ground.

Reaching as far as I could I finally dragged Vincent across the jelly without touching it and slung him over my shoulder, once Ephraim, Finn and Yale came over I told them to use attacks that cut it but that they would have to destroy it from the inside out so they would need to use attacks on the inside of it instead of the outside and they all went at it, and soon there was nothing left to come at us and I went up to a nearby sycamore tree and put Vincent at the base of the trunk and sat down beside him with the others coming over and joining us.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you?" I asked the boy with brown hair and blue eyes approaching us with a grovyle at his side.

"I'm Xander and this is grovyle who I just call him grovyle because he has never had a nickname and if your wondering how I know this it is because I made my own translator for pokemon but hes never asked for a nickname so I just call him that." Xander said.

"Why did you help us and also you look like a trainer, so what are you doing here" Coop asked.

"Well I am somewhat a trainer and I'm here because my idea which was suppose to help others is now stolen and used to hurt" He said pointing to the jelly.

"So you made that stuff but what was it suppose to be for?" I asked.

"It was made for medicine so you wouldn't feel pain or you could be put to sleep for times when you could accidentally hurt someone else and I'm trying to get back at the people who stole it." He said, and all of us knew this was suppose to be good for others but instead is being used for the wrong purpose.

"I see that the people who stole it are using it against you, so will you let me stay with you so I could teach you all about it and stop these people from using it?" He asked, so we agreed since he looked like he would not agree to no also because he could be helpful in getting us out of things if we were pokemon and we had one more member for our group.


	15. Chapter 15-Coop

Chapter 15

(Coop)

It took two weeks but we finally got to Saffron city and the thee of us who didn't know much about city's were running around looking in shop windows, and at the restaurants we would just try to smell the food through the door but we had to leave before we could bother guests.

Looking back towards the others behind me I saw Coop staring at the ground fidgeting like he wanted to go somewhere.

"Coop whats wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me with a sad smile on his face.

"This is my home and I haven't been here for a year at least and everything has something changed." He said and started walking towards a side street, a little farther down the street after a right turn and two left turns we came to a small house that was blue and had a green door, once Coop pulled out a key we knew that this was his house and after holding the door open for us to go in we went to find a room to stay in for the night.

I woke up to something beeping and I couldn't find out what was making the noise other than a brown box and it was annoying.

"Coop, stop the buzzing or else I will topple whatever I think is making the noise!" I shouted over it and a couple of minutes later Coop came in saying that he can make it stop and not to ruin his house just after the day he got it back, and he showed me that the box was doing it so I saw the plug and pulled it out and Coop said that I could've turned it off by pushing a button but it would still turn on and with me taking the plug out it would stay silent unless plugged in again.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Said Jake after we all came out of our rooms and had gathered in the living room and all of us looked at him for an explanation.

"If you think of it we all live somewhat close to each other because I live a few miles away from here and they live on the west side of the region, so you two live some were past Viridian city so why don't we all got to our homes after getting ready here." He said and so we agreed to go to the other forests that were our homes and that we would start out tomorrow.

"I'll keep paying for the house so we can use it in emergencies okay?" Coop said and left enough money for the bank to be paid off for at least four years or so and we left the house traveling west.

Leaving the city was neat because you could see the paved streets slowly change into grass and shrubs then a gravel road but of course we had to stop because a trainer wanted to battle Xander with his only pokemon a Murkrow against grovyle.

"Use faint attack!" The trainer said but Xander only smirked.

"Easy, grovyle absorb and if it's not fainted by the end of that then leaf blade." He said and grovyle went after the murkrow and used absorb regaining health from the attack but the murkrow didn't go down and so a pursuit was used by murkrow then leaf blade and the battle was over with Xander winning, after the trainer handed out the reward money and left we continued on until the gravel turned into grass and ahead was a green forest full of life.


	16. Chapter 16-Old and New

Chapter 16

(Old and New)

Entering the forest we saw pokemon running about but a vulpix that just came out of the bushes was staring at us silently until it took a deep breath and did an odd call that sounded like a mix of a howl and shout put together but soon enough more pokemon of all kinds came out of the trees, ground or bushes and also stared but Jake was staring at the vulpix like he was trying to put a puzzle together and suddenly said.

"Maudie is that you!" The vulpix yipped gleefully and made a signal of three fireballs go straight up in the air and lights came from all of the pokemon surrounding us and all of them turned into people of all different ages and Maudie came up and patted him on the back though it was hard enough to hear his chest thump.

"Well you finally made it back, but you have to tell me whats been going on with you vanishing like that and who these other people are, but otherwise follow me." She said, clearly showing in her tone that she didn't like that he left for no reason.

Mostly all of the other morphs left except one who was the lieutenant that would take over if anything happened to Maudie and her name was Gila and all of us wound through the trees until we got to a cave opening and went inside where we found out it had 4 levels which were bedrooms, mess hall, nursery, and storage for food and other things, first we were shown to our rooms which were separate for the pokemon and people, my brother and I could have had separate rooms but we chose to have the opposite sides of the room so next to us on the right was the room for our pokemon and it was big enough for all of them except the legendarys who were to big of the cave so they went somewhere close by while still hiding from other people except for the morphs living here who helped them hide somewhere.

Across from our room was Xander who was the only one who had a pokemon in their room since he only had one pokemon but next to him was Coops room and to his left was the room his pokemon stayed in and next to our pokemon's room was Jake with his team to his right.

After all of us got settled in we went down through the nursery to get to the mess hall and once entering the room all of us saw that it was as large as a soccer field and I also thought that the pokemon's mess hall might be bigger because of how big some of them where and looking around I found the line and got a tray made out of rock then saw what was on the line for food and saw a lot different foods and took as much as I could eat because I wanted to try the foods I've never had and some that I knew and saw my brother doing the same.

"So Jake why did you leave?" Maudie asked since Jake was the last getting to the table and so Jake explained what happened and how all of us met and Maudie was excited on some things and on others she scowled like her glare could somehow hurt the people at the lab and and she said what they had done was horrible and that they needed to be locked up somewhere and once we all finished our dinner we went upstairs and into our rooms so we could go to bed and for once it was quiet for the group.

Waking up early that morning I went out and found Briar a little ways out from the cave by a large clump of trees giving enough shade that if he went into the ground he wouldn't be seen.

"Can you listen for me if I call for you I'll be flying around the forest." I said after he nodded and making the pocket around my wings disappear I flapped them once and lifted off the ground a little bit the two more powerful strokes and I was then over the trees and heading towards the waterfall I could hear once I made my umbreon ears appear to listen for danger and not hearing any in turned them back.

Drawing closer to the waterfall I felt a small shift in the air current around the area and moved to the left just in time to not be hit by a large yellow bird with flames on its wings, tail, and head fly past me at a fast speed and I saw a glowing blue ring around its neck that didn't look like it was suppose to be there and then called for Briar to come and tell me what it was and then I landed at the edge of the clearing where the waterfall was so we could hear each other and he explained that it was Moltres and that the ring was definitely not suppose to be there and that he lives at cinnabar island and would not come this far in the region unless something was wrong and that he normally avoids people and we left the waterfall to tell the others what happened but otherwise we didn't think it had been a coincidence that another legendary suddenly appeared after finding the others but we still had to get ready for the day.


	17. Chapter 17-Falco

Chapter 17

(Falco)

Earlier this morning at the main Kanto lab I was called in to study project E alone because I wasn't going to get hurt with this one, because it trusted me over the others and that was because I never tested this one or any other project at the lab harshly, and that was because I knew what they were going through.

"Terri you better get going." Said one of the heads as I called the higher ups.

I listed the people who worked here or in other places like this as lackeys, grunts, meads, heads and the runners, I called the scientists meads and the bosses runners since they started the organization known as S.L.T.T. Also known to the workers as Start Legend Takeover Today.

Only the Runners knew what this meant and the rest of us went about our day not even wondering what the name meant.

Heading towards the right corridor in the intersection I started down the hall that was a dead end except for the metal door opening the door with a key card I went through and almost got hit with a fireball and shut the door so I wouldn't get burned.

Opening the door a crack I looked to see if anything else was coming, with nothing there I opened it a bit more and called out.

"Falco you almost got me, you do realize that I'm the only one who opens the door and also I thought you said that you could tell it was me from the smell I give off!" I reprimanded him.

"Well they might have put up cameras without sound so I made it look like I do this to everyone." He said while I was coming through the door and after looking at the door that now had scorch marks I turned and looked at the eevee with orange fur instead of brown, that was a fire type with the normal one and seemed to be growing into the other types of an eevee's evolution line, but that would take awhile to fully grow into so right now he only has fire.

"Did you see my shadow ball with a flamethrower go into a dark fireball?" He asked excitedly about his new combo, his first being a flame charge with a tackle.

"Your fire ability's are getting stronger and thats good, but have you gotten other ability's other than fire yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I've got some electric type moves coming, and I'm already putting off some sparks." He said showing a little coming off of his body and falling to the ground.

"Good keep practicing and you'll get better and stronger." I said.

We never brought any evolution stones into the room or brought him outside because he could evolve and that might ruin any more study of his powers growing but of what Falco has told me if he evolves then his new ability's would come faster instead of completely stopping, because in his family a story is told of an eevee that evolved by all of the stones and it was between the morning and night and the closest stone this eevee was by was the one he evolved into and that stone was a water stone and he was a yellow vaporeon instead of blue, and all of the children of this vaporeon would either be normal or would have a color opposite of the brown a eevee has so some would be blue, green, black or purple and would keep this color when evolving because that was the first type the eevee got, so jolteon's would be a light blue of a glaceon's coloring and flareon's would be green but the eevee's that were brown would turn into the regular color of its evolution and all eevee's were treated like regular eevee's and because of this the different colored eevee's weren't treated like kings and regular eevee's like the odd ones out, but the colored eevee's would stay hidden and not get caught by humans because then there would be a fuss and then the eevee's would be targets and so they stayed hidden.

"Well lets get the test over with and sorry if this will hurt you, and I say this because I don't know what this will do." I said while having him swallow a pill that is now used, because now needles are used only for emergencies because of all the times a needle goes into a mead instead of the subject, the pills are also made to dissolve quickly instead if having to be in the stomach to dissolve, it can now be in the mouth or be on the way to the stomach and dissolve once to a certain time.

He swallowed it without complaint and I started towards the door but stopped when Falco said that I was actually trying to help him when no other person would so I didn't need to be sorry and that he could tough it out, then I went up and gave him a berry because they never got treats and I left the room went down the right side halls enters the small room they gave me lay down and went to thoughts of my family who knew I was trying to save others like me and were glad that I was trying and succeeding in secretly freeing the others and drifted off with happy thoughts.


End file.
